


Complexo

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para si o moreno tinha apenas um complexo de vampiro... Até o dia em que ele fincou os dentes em seu pescoço, mas isso não era ruim, era?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complexo

**Author's Note:**

> Giglio e Gentian nao me pertencem. Giglio pertence à Hina, e Gentian à Atropine.
> 
> Os personagens são apenas baseados no anime, como uma geração seguinte a que se passa no anime.

[doHTML]

Fechava as cortinas do quarto do chefe antes que o sol realmente nascesse. Estava começando a acostumar-se com as excentricidades dele e seu gosto tão peculiar, antiquado. Olhava para aquele quarto, os móveis, as cortinas, e tudo lhe remetia aos cenários de histórias de vampiros ou filmes góticos, cenários de classe, admitia, por mais que se arriscasse a dizer que o quarto de Giglio tinha ainda mais charme. Um tipo de... Marca pessoal do vampiro, sim… E pensar que havia estranhado tudo aquilo de início, mas já fazia algum tempo que toda essa decoração deixara de lhe parecer tão teatral para se tornar quase familiar.  
  
Vampiro. Sim, todos esses gostos incomuns que combinavam tanto com o mais velho só o faziam porque estavam de alguma forma ligados a essa palavra, algo haver com aquilo que ele acreditava ser... Ou melhor, que ele era.  
  
Lembrava-se bem de como descobrira que o vampirismo de Giglio não era apenas um delírio como havia pensado, afinal fora na mesma época em que haviam começado a... Ter algum tipo de relacionamento que durante um tempo havia sido muito estranho. Pensando bem, talvez, se não tivesse descoberto aquilo não estaria hoje fazendo-o trocar a noite pelo dia , e vice versa no seu caso, bom, a menos que envolvesse trabalho, é claro, mas não era[i] naquele [/i]sentido de trocar a noite… Se não fosse isso também não teria descoberto o quanto o chefe maluco também podia ser cativante, gentil, carinhoso, dominador... Corou e estremeceu pensando nessa última parte, esse ainda era um lado dele que começava a descobrir. Um lado que lhe deixava com o cabelo em pé, mas mesmo assim não o afastava, por mais que no início tivesse realmente hesitado. Mas esse não fora o único lado de Giglio que descobrira, começava também a conhecer um lado mais frágil, quase... Aquele que sempre vira presente nele, meio escondido. Que queria se isolar por algum motivo que ainda não entendia e, ao mesmo tempo, precisava estar perto de alguém, por mais que não soubesse disso... Mas isso era outra coisa e ainda não sabia o suficiente para ficar divagando sobre.  
  
Naquela época Flox ainda estava tentando uni-lo a Nero. Havia acabado de voltar de uma missão com ela e só se lembrava das indiretas e brincadeiras tão cheias de verdade que ela fazia. Não se incomodava com essas coisas, imaginava que ela só queria uma família que fosse mais próxima a ela, que a entendesse melhor, não podia culpá-la, mas isso não queria dizer que as tentativas dela davam certo, na verdade poderiam até ter chance de dar, pensava nisso agora, se o moreno não tivesse chegado antes.  
  
Assim que chegaram, foram avisados de que Byakuran tinha um grande pronunciamento e foi aí que o viu pela primeira vez. Nada de amor à primeira vista, um de seus primeiros pensamentos era porque sempre atraía gente tão estranha, o seguinte era que dessa vez talvez a culpa não fosse de sua habilidade de atrair pessoas peculiares, a culpa, se é que podia chamar assim, era da Famíglia. Ainda não encontrara, mas devia haver alguma regra implícita de que todos na Miliefiore tinham que ser meio estranhos, e, a julgar pelo modo como o moreno parecia fugir da frestinha de luz do sol que invadia a sala que, provavelmente por sua causa, estava toda escura, Byakuran fizera um ótimo trabalho nesse aspecto ao escolhê-lo. É claro, não duvidava de suas habilidades, se ele era pupilo de Byakuran tinha que ser digno disso, então obviamente respeitava-o, por mais... Diferente que ele pudesse ser.  
  
Mas o problema com o sol não era o pior, na verdade ela derivava de todas as outras características que eles foram descobrindo aos poucos. Primeiro, Giglio quase não comia, ou se comia Gentian não via. Segundo, ele passava o dia inteiro trancado no quarto, ou no máximo no escritório, todas as cortinas fechadas, já a noite ele era completamente ativo. E tudo ficou claro da primeira vez que ele disse algo como “vampiros não fazem isso...” ou “como qualquer vampiro”, não se lembrava de que frase fora direito, mas dera a entender o que ele pensava que era e durante muito tempo todos sabiam que o novo líder tinha o tal complexo de vampiro.  
  
Isso só deixava o verdinho perturbado, mas com o tempo se acostumara, por mais que se preocupasse com o que aconteceria caso houvesse uma emergência e Giglio tivesse de andar durante o dia. Teriam de arrastá-lo ou botá-lo em algum caixão para isso? Mas, assim como Nero e Flox, ele não fazia nada para convencer o moreno de que ele não era um monstro da noite, simplesmente porque não se achava no direito de se intrometer no assunto, sabia o quanto esse tipo de questão era delicada, então simplesmente convivia com os colegas e depois de um tempo esse tipo de coisa não era nada além de uma peculiaridade do cotidiano, uma mania da qual eles não se livravam. Bom, na maioria dos casos, mas as coisas mudavam quando sentia presas de verdade perfurarem seu pescoço.  
  
Não era um dia especial, nem nada do tipo, era simplesmente um dia comum na Miliefiore. Mais um dia em que ia ao escritório de Giglio ajuda-lo com os papéis, com as questões burocráticas, não porque ele precisasse, mas porque gostava, e naquela época ele já percebera que talvez não gostasse disso apenas pelo trabalho, que a companhia do vampiro transformava aquilo que lhe era agradável em algo ainda mais doce. Ele não precisava dizer nada, comentar nada, bastava estar ali, e para Gentian aquilo era muito estranho, não que não se envolvesse com as pessoas, era uma nuvem, mas não chegava a esses extremos, no entanto essa era a primeira vez em que se sentia contente por... Simplesmente estar junto. E não apenas isso, naquela época algumas das características estranhas do vampiro já haviam começado a lhe parecer quase... Não acreditava que diria isso, mas quase um charme, pelo menos em relação ao seu jeito, à forma que se vestia, que tratava os outros ao seu redor, aquele jeito nobre que possuía, ele negara isso muitas vezes na época, conversara muito consigo mesmo sobre, discutira, pensara, refletira, brigara consigo mesmo até perceber o que estava tão na cara. Talvez fosse uma das únicas coisas diferentes daquele dia, fora um dos primeiros dias em que começava a admitir o que sentira.  
  
Ao menos de sua parte. Da parte de Giglio aquele dia, ou madrugada, ou até a semana estava um tanto mais pesado que o normal. Soubera disso a partir do próprio Giglio, que, algum tempo depois, quis lhe explicar o que havia acontecido. Enquanto estavam alguns em missão o moreno conseguia se alimentar, descansar como devia, e não ficava sobrecarregado, nem a fome lhe clamava tanto, porque o que menos queria depois de perceber que todos levavam seu vampirismo como um delírio, era que eles descobrissem que realmente se alimentava de pessoas. Então quando estavam todos em casa aquilo tornava-se complicado, era difícil se alimentar sem chamar atenção deles ou dos funcionários e naquela semana nem sair para fazer isso estava fazendo, em parte pela discrição, em outra parte porque sua cabeça estava cheia com os assuntos da máfia. Era, em geral, uma semana de calmaria... Na parte prática, porém na parte burocrática, de relações entre outras famílias e nas investigações... A coisa começava a pesar, até os arquivos que passava para Gentian começavam a estar em maior quantidade que antes, por mais que não gostasse de jogar seu trabalho nas costas dos outros. Precisara até mesmo sair para uma reunião com outros representantes e, mesmo assim, não havia tido chance de se alimentar como pensara que teria. Naquele dia tudo aquilo havia se acumulado, aquilo e o fato de que fazia tempo que não podia dormir durante o dia.  
  
Giglio já estava no escritório, seus olhos passaram várias vezes pela mesma frase, podia jurar que estava ali há uma hora lendo o mesmo trecho e talvez estivesse. Parara, pousando a folha e passando as mãos pelo rosto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas Gentian já devia estar perto de chegar. Estava cansado para não dizer exausto, passara tanto tempo cuidando da Milliefiore que deixara de se cuidar, era a primeira vez que fazia isso em muito tempo, porque sabia o quão perigoso podia ser e não gostava de se arriscar assim, de arriscar os outros ao seu redor. Por isso havia decidido que não poderia botar o verdinho em perigo.  
  
Levantou-se, mas assim que fez isso teve aquela sensação de fraqueza e sentiu o peso da fome, seu corpo pedia por aquilo que lhe alimentava. Forçou-se a continuar, mas isso apenas fez com que uma tontura se abatesse sobre si, estava fraco. Apoiou-se na parede e foi nessa hora que Gentian abriu a porta.  
  
Lembrava-se que nunca o havia visto tão abatido, preocupara-se na hora, Giglio sempre permanecera de pé, sempre fora forte e agora parecia prestes a desmaiar. Aproximou-se correndo, apoiando-o.  
  
\- Giglio!  
  
Chamou e ouviu a respiração dele mais forte, teve a impressão de que ele tentava se afastar de si, mas então ele ergueu o rosto. E tudo o que a Nuvem viu foram os caninos afiados, antes de senti-los fincar-se em seu pescoço. Sua boca escancarara-se em surpresa, mas quando sua mente pareceu voltar a trabalhar sentiu algo correr por seu corpo e uma sensação quente em sua virilha se fez presente, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava, incrédulo, a própria voz em um tipo de gemido.  
  
Então apagara.  
  
Quando acordou estava de volta ao quarto e era fim de tarde. A cena lhe veio à mente e sentou-se de súbito. Mas o que...  
  
Negara com a cabeça, não podia ser. Giglio... Giglio lhe mordera... Exatamente como um vampiro faria! E... Aquela sensação? Era aquilo o que liam em livros... Negou com a cabeça, não é claro que não era! Giglio não podia ser um vampiro, por que vampiros não existiam! Não podia estar sendo infectado pelo complexo alheio! Tá, sabia que isso não acontecia, mas... Não! Não, não e não. Giglio não [i]era[/i] um vampiro, definitivamente! Porque isso era impossível! Vampiros eram lenda, ficção, historinha de criança e não líderes de máfia! Então o que fora aquela sensação. Por deus, o que fora aquilo tudo?!  
  
\- Um sonho. – Disse. Sim, tinha que ser. Tinha sido tudo um sonho, era por isso que estava no quarto, e... Oh nossa, dormira o dia inteiro!  
  
Levou a mão ao pescoço instintivamente, àquele lugar em que havia sido mordido... E perdeu o ar completamente. Levantara-se correndo e colocou-se em frente ao espelho, afastando os cabelos e... Ali estava. Dois furinhos... Ainda não acreditava que não havia desmaiado ao ver aquilo, por mais dramático que isso pudesse parecer...  
  
Sorriu com a lembrança. Era engraçado como algo que hoje fazia parte de seu dia a dia lhe parecera tão absurdo de inicio, não que agora entendesse exatamente aquilo, mas como dizer que a pessoa que se deitava ao seu lado não existia? Que ela não era o que lhe provara ser? Por mais que não fosse exatamente como havia achado.  
  
Lembrava que depois daquele dia ficara quase uma semana fingindo que nada acontecera. Fora falar com ele apenas quando teve certeza que não surtaria ao discutir o assunto. Pedira desculpas por não ter acreditado nele e tratado sua condição, ou o que fosse, como algum tipo de obsessão, mas ele não parecera se importar ou ter se ofendido com tudo isso, na verdade a parte em que o outro havia prestado mais atenção fora quando mencionara aquela sensação.  
  
\- O que foi aquilo? – Lembrava-se de perguntar, porque antes de ir falar com ele, enquanto pensava, chegara à conclusão de que não fora [i]apenas[/i] qualquer tipo de efeito alucinógeno da mordida do outro que lhe fizera reagir daquele jeito. Já não mentiria para si e, por mais que o assunto pudesse lhe encabular, sabia que seu corpo responderia a ele mesmo sem aquilo, talvez não tão forte, mas responderia.  
  
O problema fora convencer o moreno daquilo depois de ele explicar como a mordida funcionava, o vampiro jurava que havia sido apenas o efeito de seus caninos.  
  
\- Não, não foi apenas isso! – Havia dito, ou melhor, repetido de forma exasperada, quando ele voltara a fazer aquele discurso. Está certo, ele sabia a extensão de seus poderes, mas Gentian conhecia o próprio corpo, os próprios sentimentos.  
  
Só aí percebeu que ele havia se calado e lhe observava, notando que fora mais enérgico do que deveria e corou de leve, mas foi em frente, não era nenhum covarde.  
  
\- Você pode entender como é essa coisa de vampiro, mas eu me conheço bem o bastante para saber o que acontece comigo. – Disse, recuperando o tom de sempre, apesar do tanto de atrevimento que precisara arranjar para falar assim com o chefe, mas agora ele não era o chefe, era apenas Giglio, o vampiro que teimava em lhe dizer que o que sentia era simplesmente uma ilusão devido a hormônios ou qualquer coisa assim. –E tenho segurança o bastante para te dizer que o que eu senti naquela hora, já sentia desde antes. – Tirando é claro, a surpresa e o resto. – Talvez eu não devesse falar assim com você e isso não devesse acontecer, mas sei que senti o que senti porque gosto de você, Giglio. – Dissera e sabia que estava corado de leve. Não tinha percebido, mas se aproximara e segurava a mão dele.  
  
No entanto, bastou olhar em seus olhos para ter certeza de que ele não acreditava, era quase como se estivesse com pena pelo efeito que achava que a mordida havia deixado em si.  
  
E bastou ver aquele olhar para fazer o que havia feito. Ele queria uma prova? Daria uma prova a ele, puxou-o pela mão e tomou seus lábios, envolvendo-o pela cintura com o outro braço... E qual não foi sua surpresa quando ele invadiu-lhe os lábios, tomando conta daquele beijo e envolvendo sua cintura...  
  
Ainda corava ao pensar nisso, simplesmente não havia esperado sequer que ele lhe correspondesse, quanto mais tomasse o controle daquilo.  
  
\- Mas no final não foi ruim.  
  
\- Gentian? – Ouviu a voz sonolenta de Giglio, voltando-se para ele, que apoiava-se, ainda deitado, sobre os cotovelos. – O sol nem saiu direito, não me diga que já vai se levantar. – Viu-o sorrir de canto, um sorrisinho meio cínico, meio divertido. Ele tinha a mania de implicar com sua, segundo ele, obsessão pelo trabalho quando estavam sozinhos. Mas não era obsessão, era apenas um pouco de dedicação e sabia que no fundo ele apreciava aquilo... Mas que ainda assim odiava que se levantasse de sua cama, principalmente quando dava como motivo suas obrigações.  
  
\- Não, eu só estava fechando as cortinas. – Respondeu-lhe, o que já não era verdade, ficara bastante tempo sentado ali apenas se lembrando daquele tempo. Deitou-se ao seu lado e sentiu o moreno abraçar-lhe. Fechou os olhos.  
  
\- O que não foi ruim?  
  
Ouviu a pergunta e sentiu os cabelos começarem a se eriçar, mas logo se acalmou aconchegando-se a ele.  
  
\- Nada Giglio, o sol está nascendo, vá dormir. – Sabia que ele sorria divertido, ciente de que havia deixado-lhe sem graça por pegá-lo em meio a pensamentos. Aquietou-se e tentou dormir, evitando dar qualquer sinal de que ainda estava acordado para que ele não insistisse na pergunta.  
  
E o moreno realmente sorria. Um sorrisinho divertido, meio sádico, que logo ficou mais leve. Achava que sabia ao que ele se referia. Realmente no fim não havia sido ruim, era ótimo tê-lo em seus braços. Admitia que havia enrolado bastante, demorara para realmente acreditar que não era efeito das mordidas, assim como para aceitar se envolver com ele, como Nark sempre lhe dissera que devia fazer. Se envolver com as pessoas por mais que tivesse receio, que achasse que não deveria, nesse aspecto tinha que se arriscar e Gentian lhe ajudara com isso. Era engraçado como, mesmo sendo o verdinho que estava em seus braços, às vezes era Giglio quem se sentia protegido.  
  
\- Com certeza não foi ruim.   
  
---


End file.
